The long-term goal is to broaden our model program that currently targets African-American populations in the National Capital Area. The aim of the program is to: a) educate junior and senior high students and elementary school teachers directly; and b) to provide opportunities for exploration of health-related sciences for the public at large (via an interactive web site) so that topics in the biomedical sciences become "friendly and familiar" rather than the existing stereotype that science is erudite, obtuse, and incomprehensible. Specific Objectives: A. Design hands-on experiences in science laboratories and opportunities to interact with scientists in the setting of a sophisticated research institute; especially target under-represented minorities, students from inner city schools and other local schools where science opportunities may be limited. This will include junior and high school students, elementary school teachers, as well as interactions with Children's Museum and other similar organizations. B. Set up interactive WEB-based informatics to include: i) a system whereby high school students could refine the question they are posing for science projects by discussing it with a professional scientist; ii) general "ask the expert" site for science and health issues; iii) a reference site containing the detailed experimental protocols for student experiments; iv) an interactive resource to aid teachers throughout the US to establish contacts with scientists.